


7 days or an eternity

by shinso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 Days AU, Genderfluid Character, Genderlfuid Oikawa, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kuroo Tetsurou, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: "Date me?" 'Cat' asks."For a week." Oikawa says without thinking. Because they've become used to replying with that line. "We break up on Wednesday.""That a challenge?""It's a deadline."





	7 days or an eternity

Oikawa Tooru is a disaster when it comes to dating. They either break up or get broken up with by their partner within days of going out.

There's always this or that. Something always bothers the and they end up ending the current relationship on a whim. 

Still, they crave romance and a relationship. They're attractive enough that people around school confess to them on a weekly basis. 

Somehow, a system has evolved. Somehow, everyone in Oikawa's class has decided that everyone gets to date Oikawa for a week and if the relationship lasts for eight days, they are destined to be together.

Teens are full of romantic dreams like that; Oikawa is one of them. They go along with the game. People ask them out, no matter what gender they are that day. Girl? Boy? Neither? Both? 

Their classmates love them no matter their gender. It changes a lot anyway.

In second semester of first year, other first year classes take up on dating them. So do second years. Girls one year older than them are pretty and tall and Oikawa loves every bit of dating them.

Boys are great too, especially those in sports teams. Muscles toned and strong enough to carry them.

Everyone else in second year is also amazing; intelligent and mature and so kind. 

Oikawa still finds reasons to break up with them, though. Maybe it's commitment issues at this point -- or maybe it's that they've become used to the one week routine? Maybe it'll happen one day. Maybe they'll manage to get over this one day... break through and actually fall in love rather than admiration. 

They sure hope that day is soon. They're almost in second year now and have dated about everyone into that kind of thing. New first years will arrive... they'll eventually get into the game too...

Oikawa is getting a little tired, they realize at the graduation ceremony. It's unbearably hot for a day in April and they decide to sneak off earlier. They feel drained; they've dated about thirty eight people this year. Each of them left.

Maybe they'll stop this trend. It's pretty useless in hindsight. Oikawa lays in the grass under a cherry tree, the one furthest from school yet still within its grounds. They hear the fountain from here and ah... maybe a nap would be nice. Just until Iwaizumi finds them... some shut eye..

"Hey." a voice singsongs mere minutes after they've closed their eyes. It's too mischievous to be Iwaizumi, but too deep to be either Hanamaki or Matsukawa... who is it? They don't recognize the voice at all...

Maybe if they ignore it, the owner will leave. They want to be alone. 

"Hey Seijou-san." it says again and this time Oikawa opens their eyes. Someone... not from their school? Why and how? 

No, scratch that. What is wrong with that bedhead? Who is this tall, attractive person? Oikawa doesn't recognize their school uniform.

"Who're you?" They ask, gazing up at the clear sky above. 

"I'm a cat." The stranger replies and sits down next to Oikawa. "What about you?" 

"I'm a fool." Oikawa sighs. They really are.

"Date me?" 'Cat' asks.

"For a week." Oikawa says without thinking. Because they've become used to replying with that line. "We break up on Wednesday."

"That a challenge?" 

"It's a deadline."

\--

Cat, or Kuroo Tetsurou because they had the decency to introduce themself, is a disaster Oikawa decides. They invite her out to the arcades the next day... at five in the morning. Why are they awake? Oikawa doesn't wanna know. She tells them that she's ok with going to the arcades. It's a typical first day of holidays thing to do.

Oikawa hasn't been for a while and looks forward to going.

She does sleep a bit more after giving her okay, though. Two hours later she gets up and pulls on her favourite dress; it's hot outside again today. She's looking forward to the little outing more and more.

At eight am they meet up, deciding to go for some breakfast first since the arcades won't open till later. Oikawa can do with that; she loves herself some breakfast. Or coffee at least.

"You look lovely today." Kuroo comments as they walk around the area to find some cafe to have food at. 

Oikawa is tempted to reply with a 'I know', because she does know. She really is pretty. She says thanks instead and offers a tiny smile. "You're pretty stunning yourself."

Kuroo doesn't listen, she thinks. Their eyes are set on something ahead. She follows their gaze. And-- are they looking at the cat cafe? Oikawa hasn't ever been to but she's wanted to go for a while. 

"Let's go there," she suggests smoothly. " _Cat._

They look at her perplexed. And then they smile, genuine without an ounce of mischief. 

"Yeah. Let's."

\--

Kuroo ends up paying more attention to the cats than to Oikawa, but that's okay. They're so silly and happy it's as if Oikawa's watching a family reunion between Kuroo and the cats. There's at least ten on or around them and Oikawa takes a couple of photos. 

She enjoys a slice of cake and a mocha while a cat sleeps on her lap. It's almost completely black -- kind of looks like Kuroo. Cute.

Kuroo still talks to the cats when Oikawa is on her second coffee. They haven't touched their food at all. Maybe they're not hungry at all? Maybe they just wanted to come here for the cats. 

Oikawa reaches for the cake in an attempt to find out. She reaches and almost manages to slide it all the way to her side of the table when they notice. They look confused. Then bite their lip.

"You could've ordered another." Kuroo says. "I'm paying any way."

Oikawa shakes her head and chuckles. She pushes the cake back. Right to where it sat before. "Just thought you weren't hungry or something."

Kuroo mutters a small 'oh', shoves a cat away from their chocolate cake, then starts to dig in. Oikawa finishes her drink while they eat and she's sort of glad she got their attention away from the cats in a subtle way like this one. Once Kuroo's attention is elsewhere the animals scatter and the date continues. Kuroo eats their cake, drinks their milkshake. Oikawa finishes their coffee and Kuroo proceeds to pay.

They go to the arcades next. Or rather, they planned to go there. But then it starts raining and they take shelter at a roofed storefront.

"They said it was gonna be sunny all day." Oikawa sighs. She really doesn't like the rain. Makes her gloomy and tired.

"It's pouring." Kuroo helpfully observes. They crouch down and look up at the sky. "It's not gonna stop for a while, by the looks." 

Oikawa leans against the storefront. She hums.

"What's your favourite flower?" They ask nonchalantly, now looking at the garden by a house on the other side of the street. 

"Flowers..." Oikawa follows their gaze and also stares at the small yard. "Hydrangea maybe."

This time Kuroo hums and they fall into silence. White silence, sort of. She doesn't know how much time passes or anything. She doesn't look at her phone either. Oikawa gets really tired out here like this. Cars pass, their lights soothing just as much as the rain. 

To avoid dozing off, she sits down next to Kuroo and asks a question of her own. "Where do you go to school?" 

"Nekoma." They reply easily. Nekoma... a smaller school, but famous for the volleyball team. Maybe Kuroo's also playing volleyball..? "It's a bit far. Small, too. It's okay if you don't know it."

It really is far, now that Kuroo thinks about it. One wouldn't just be able to get to Seijou from there unless there's a train ride involved. A log train ride. Two hours or so. How did Kuroo find her?

She doesn't ask. This is only for a week and who knows maybe it'll end earlier; Kuroo has to go back at some point. Maybe they're staying with someone? Whatever. It doesn't matter in the long run.

Kuroo grins. "You do any sports?"

"Volleyball." Oikawa shrugs. "Not quite seriously, though. I think I'll start for real in college."

Kuroo laughs mischievously. Like they know something she doesn't. They do that a lot... it adds intrigue. Oikawa likes it.

But others had similar vibes to Kuroo's. Dates she's been with before -- Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and others. It's nothing new. A little refreshing, yes, but that's all. 

Oikawa wonders who of them is gonna break up. Them or her? It's hard to say. Kuroo seems like an airhead but also dedicated. It's probably her who will, then... 

"So. Do you have a postion you favour playing?" Kuroo asks and inches closer to her. They sit down as well and -- now their thighs are touching the tiniest bit. That's okay. Oikawa likes physical contact. 

"I like setting."

Oikawa yawns. No matter what she does she's still sleepy. The rain has only picked up...

"Oh ho?" Kuroo mutters and turns to look at her. "Maybe we'll go to same college. That'd be exciting."

Something tells Oikawa that Kuroo likes to spike it. Spike the ball. Maybe they're a captain, too? But that's hard to tell. On one hand she can imagine it... on the other she thinks they might be too mischievous. But she doesn't know them very well so...

She won't judge. Not yet. 

"Well let's get out of here. I'm bored." Kuroo stuffs their hand into their bag and pulls out an umbrella. It's large - and there's cat paw prints on it - that's actually really cute...

Hold on. 

Did they hide their umbrella on purpose? To spend time with her here? Did they really think this far ahead or was it... a fluke? Coincidence?

Kuroo looks smug. They're not gonna tell. Oikawa feels... outraged? Or romanced? Confused most likely. 

She can appreciate a person who keeps her on her feet though. A smug smile of her own appears on her face. 

She finds an opening, grabs the umbrella and successfully steals it. 

Then she sprints off with it. 

"Payback!" she yells. That's what they get for keeping the umbrella hidden. But since she's not upset, she waits up for Kuroo after a few moments. It's worth it; their hair is damp and the bedhead ruined. It's cute. 

Kuroo pouts as they reach her. She just laughs. 

Later on they beat her at most arcade games so she guesses they're even. Until they win her a plushie from a crane machine. That's when they're a step ahead. In her head at least, this counts for something. 

Kuroo asks to hug her before they part was and she immediately steps forth to grant them their hug. She loves hugs but she appreciates being asked.

"It was fun. Thank you." she whispers before she turns to leave. 

"I'll text you, Seijou-san!" Kuroo calls after her. She shakes her head, hoping they'll drop that dumb nickname soon.

\--

The next day they go to an aquarium. It's Oikawa who chose the date this time; she wants to impress Kuroo. And pay for everything like they did most of yesterday. 

Kuroo is indeed impressed. By the big sharks and colourful jellyfish and Oikawa's summer dress...

Oikawa knows this place; she's taken some of her dates here. She knows many facts about the fish by heart now, explains this and that with a smug expression. Kuroo even claps sometimes; though she can't tell whether they're genuinely impressed or just pretending to be amazed. 

It doesn't matter. Not really. Oikawa takes them out for a snack after they spent time looking at everything at length. It's also one of the places she's been at a lot. Fried curry bread is her favourite amongst the things they offer. It's a flavour beyond comparison. 

Kuroo tries too and is amazed. Success. Oikawa thinks she's at least two points ahead in the game now. 

What game? The impressing game, probably. Something like that. She wouldn't know.

They part after walking around aimlessly for a bit. Much like yesterday, it's with a hug and a few parting words. But today Kuroo dares kiss her cheek and she splutters.

They just chuckle -- but walk away briskly, probably more flustered than she is. Point won, still.

\--

Oikawa doesn't hear from Kuroo the next day. Not even after he texts them. Hmm... oh well. He doesn't mind. 

Oikawa works on some summer homework instead. Hangs out with his squad - Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki - in the afternoon. They eat melon slices at Iwaizumi's and play some video games. It's chill, relaxing. They haven't done this in a while and Oikawa misses it. Those are his best friends. Even if he's dated two of them there's never any hard feelings.

"So... who're you dating at the moment?" Hanamaki asks after a while. Their head is dangling down the couch and they look bored. The video game is left on starting screen.

"Why do you think I'm dating?" Oikawa asks with a raised eyebrow. He thought everyone would figure he was gonna be single during summer vacation. 

"It's in your eyes." Matsukawa shrugs. He sneaks up on Hanamaki and spiderman kisses them. The two of them proceed to fool around - Hanamaki squirms and pretends to swoon and once they're done they bro fist. 

"They're right." Iwaizumi sighs. "It's plain visible. You look happy Shitty-kawa."

Oikawa doesn't say anything, ignores everything that's happening around him for a moment and takes a step back.

Does he really look that happy? Even Iwaizumi commented on it... 

He thinks about this when he decides to sleep over at Iwaizumi's. Kuroo... They're not really much different from everyone else. He knows that. Has figured that out before. So why? He feels somewhat warm.

But then again he's felt that before too. It's not gonna last either way. 

He goes to sleep.

Kuroo wakes him up at four thirty. They decide to call. What nerve--

Oikawa picks up anyway. 

"Morning, lovely." Kuroo immediately greets. They sound too awake, too excited. Not tired or groggy enough for the early hour. Oikawa covers his face with a hand.

"Why." he breathes and lets his eyes slip back shut. Kuroo just chuckles. 

"Why? Early morning is best!" Kuroo singsongs innocently. 

"Did you even sleep?"

"Who knows? I'm on my way to yours!" Kuroo declares happily. Oikawa finds something off about their voice though. Kuroo sounds... almost sad. Even if they try to hide it. Oikawa opens his eyes.

"I'm not home." he says, getting up and picking his clothes up. "Where are you right now?"

Kuroo gasps. There's silence for a moment. Then they sigh. "I'm almost at yours. Can see it from here. Where are you? Can I come there?"

Oikawa is concerned -- now they just sound tired and less fake-happy. He tip toes to the back door and slips out once he's gathered all his belongings.

"Don't move. I'm coming over." Oikawa orders. The line cuts off after a quiet 'okay'. Oikawa tries not to, it's not his style, but he runs. He's concerned -- it's not like Kuroo to be so... solemn. It's still dark out... that just adds to the worry bubbling up in Oikawa's chest.

The roads stretch endlessly far. It takes impossibly long and Oikawa is so out of breath his lungs burn when he finally makes out Kuroo in the distance. 

He doesn't slow down. Not until he's within ten meters of Kuroo. They look up and for once they're not mirthful. They just looked... exhausted in all ways possible. It hurts to see them like this.

They weakly raise both hands and reach out towards Oikawa the tiniest bit. He half-launches himself into their arms, immediately holding them tight. They do the same and for a moment both of them listen to Oikawa's slowly stabilizing breath. 

"I'm glad you're here." Kuroo whispers after a moment and rests his head on Oikawa's shoulder. 

_What happened?_ Oikawa wants to ask but he doesn't. It feels inappropriate. He listens to the silence between them, keeps track of Kuroo's movements. He trails a hand up and down their back, gently caressing it. 

Next to them, on the horizon, the sun starts rising ever so slowly.

"I'm going away." Kuroo says, voice still low. "Back home."

It's like some part of what made Kuroo so... mysterious has just faded. Oikawa doesn't mind, but...

"Back home, huh?" He mutters thoughtfully. Maybe that's it then. Is this what a short summer romance feels like? 

"I'm gonna miss you." They sigh. Oikawa can't reply with a 'me too'. Because this is where he's supposed to break up.

"I guess that's it, then." He mutters instead. The fatigue he feels probably isn't physical any more. 

He's tired of his own farce. 

"I'm not breaking up with you." Kuroo takes both of Oikawa's shoulders and gently pushes him back so he's eye to eye with them. They look absolutely resolute.

Oikawa doesn't want to break up either, he finds. He wants Kuroo.

"Then let's not." He mutters, despite the voice in his head telling him that this won't work out. He ignores it, ignores the logic and lowers his eyelids. What he wants right now, more than anything... "Would you... kiss me?"

Kuroo blinks, a little startled. Oikawa looks back up, eyes not on Kuroo's but on their lips. Those lips that produce the most smug and mischievous smiles. Those lips that sometimes speak of things that make no sense to anyone but their owner...

He wants them. 

"It's okay if you don't wanna." Oikawa says despite his desire. "I'd understand."

Kuroo takes his hand. Laces their fingers together and for a second they just look pensive. Then, they step closer again. They put their free hand on his cheek, cup it. Oikawa doesn't move, watching them lean in slowly. They look nervous, and while Oikawa doesn't feel the same, he sure is eager to do this.

It takes way too long, but when their lips finally join and gently embrace each other, he feels like he's floating. Kuroo is slow, shy one would say, and probably inexperienced. That's okay, though. Oikawa thinks they're doing well. He squeezes their hand a bit and theu hum against his lips. 

He wants to do nothing else for a long while, Oikawa thinks, as he leans back and after a moment goes back to sticking his lips to theirs. 

After a third and fourth slow kiss, Kuroo backs off. They shake their head and their hand drops from Oikawa's face. And with it the warmth it's brought. 

"I really have to go. My family... They're probably awake now." They say. Their trademark sly smile is back in place and Oikawa is relieved. He's so relieved. 

"I guess that's it then." Oikawa mutters. 

"I'm still not breaking up with you." Kuroo declares.

"You better keep in touch, then." Oikawa half heartedly threatens. Kuroo laughs. There's no better sound than this one. Nothing can compare. 

"I will." They promise, mockingly bow and look up at him. "Read you later, Prince."

And then here off so fast, Oikawa can't add anything.

He goes back to Iwaizumi after a while and spends most of the remaining day there, whining and complaining his soul out. 

\--

It's in college, in the year they haven't seen each other, Kuroo and Oikawa have gone quite solid, that they meet again. They decided to go to the same college. To play volleyball together. To... live together. 

People might say long distance doesn't work but they're all wrong. 

When Kuroo meets Oikawa at the gates, single teal coloured Hydrangea in hand, it just proves them wrong even further. Oikawa feels alive when spun around and hugged tight by an just as excited Kuroo.

They grin and hand the Hydrangea over to Oikawa.

"Careful though." They cheekily grin and take some of Oikawa's luggage. "Those flowers are actually poisonous."

Oikawa snorts and when Kuroo moves towards the dorms, follow them hurriedly. 

They can't wait for college life.


End file.
